


shadow of a doubt

by Smut_Lover



Category: Deep Blue Sea (1999)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Smut, m/m - Freeform, scoggins/carter, tom/carter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_Lover/pseuds/Smut_Lover
Summary: Its a kind of slow burn but there is smut i swear.
Relationships: Carter Blake/Tom "Scoggs" Scoggins





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I'm going to edit or check this I'm just going to get the hang of this website. I do not own any of these characters.

Scoggins walked out of the building seeing Carter sitting by the sharks’ holding pool by himself. Scoggins sat down next to Carter with a bag of food in his hand.

“Want any?” He asked, gesturing to the bag of food.

“ I guess what do you have?” Carter said, grabbing for the bag. Scoggins pulled it away while saying:

“Uhh there’s some ham sandwiches and a couple pieces of cake Preach put in extra.”

“Just hand me a ham sandwich”

Scoggins did and they sat and ate until Scoggins stopped to look at Carter and asked:

“Hey Carter how long has it been since you kissed someone?” 

“I’m not too sure Scoggs probably a couple years give or take. Why?’’

“I was just wondering man, you know since we’re on the water all of the time and none of the ladies here seem too keen to be in a relationship. Especially miss doctor.”

Carter just laughed at that and continued to eat his sandwich by the holding pool noticing that Scoggins is keeping his distance from the water.

“Scoggs.”

“Yea Carter?”

“Are you afraid of sharks?”

Scoggins looked at Carter with an incredulous look on his face. 

“What on god's green earth gives you the idea that I’m afraid of sharks?”

“Maybe the fact that you are keeping pretty far away from the sharks holding pool? Or that whenever we take one of them out you seem to never be present unless you are really needed?”

“ I may be a little bit afraid of sharks but I have a question for you now Carter. Do you normally watch me that much?”

The question seemed to catch Carter off guard because he didn’t respond and he didn’t look at Scoggins either. 

“Hey man I was just joking alright? I didn’t mean to make you upset. Are you alright?”

Carter then turned to Scoggins with a look that he couldn’t quite place. Carter almost looked as if he was trying to find something in Scoggs eyes. Carter then got up to leave.

“It’s getting late Scoggs I’m heading in. Have a good nights sleep.”

“Oh yea bye Carter sleep well.”

Scoggins watched as the other man walked back into the building. Scoggins turned back to his sandwich and realized that Carter forgot his piece of cake. 

“Ehhh i’ll give that to him later”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scoggins hears something he doesn't really want to hear

Scoggins got up and grabbed the bag that had the cake in it. He decided that he was going to bring it to Carter as an apology and that he and Carter could eat it together in his room. It had been about half an hour since Carter had left him so he went into the only building and found his way to Carter’s room.   
Just as soon as Scoggins was going to knock he heard a sound behind the door. Now Scoggins isn’t normally a nosy guy but since Carter was so secretive Scoggins had to know what was going on behind that door so he sat really quietly and listened. The first thing that he heard was panting and a lot of it.   
“You know that could mean anything. He could just be working out or doing yoga.”  
Then he heard what confirmed his biggest fear, his name. Scoggins heard his name from behind that closed door, and not just anyone’s closed door, from Carter’s closed door. There is no way that Scoggins is going to knock on the door and act like he didn’t hear anything so he just left the piece of cake at the door with a note, knocked twice and then left as quickly as possible. 

Carter’s POV

I fucking knew that Scoggins would catch on that I watch him a lot in my spare time but I didn’t think that he would actually say anything to me outright. So when he asked if I normally watch him that much I just sat there trying to think of an excuse and I couldn’t, so I left. I sat down on my dinky little bed and shoved my head into my hands. There’s no way that being this attracted to a coworker is healthy. I constantly think of him at any time of the day, and now I’m sure he knows.   
I start to think of everything that I like about him. There really is nothing about him that I don’t like, I like his hair and his accent, and the way that he talks around me when we’re alone. I look down and just realize how painful my erection is, I have to do something about it no matter how much I don’t want to. I take my pants and boxers off and start to deal with the situation.   
I start pumping and I can’t keep my mind off of Scoggins, I imagine him kneeling on the floor jerking me off asking if he’s doing well.  
“Scoggs faster, go faster.’’ I say as I pant heavily about to release when I hear a knock on the door. I froze, not moving hoping that the person would leave and didn’t hear what was happening. I get dressed slowly and quietly so that the person would leave if they were still there.   
I reach the door and listen long and hard for any sign of movement and when I don’t hear any I open the door.   
“Scoggs? Are you pranking me?” I say as I look down the corridor, I look down and see a piece of cake at my feet. I pick it up and bring it inside wondering why Scoggs left.


End file.
